unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorian Gray (spaceship)
The Dorian Gray was a spaceship found in Unreal II: The Awakening. __TOC__ Overview Dorian Gray is Commander Hawkins' flagship and a vessel owned and operated by the Terran Colonial Authority. A vessel of considerable size and firepower, she features energy shielding and weapons, an artificial gravity engine, an FTL drive, and a complement of marine infantry. She patrols space on behalf of the TCA. Known Crewmen * Commander Hawkins - Captain * Percivale - Executive officer * Stevens - Unseen crewman or Marine * Marines (numerous, but total number unknown) ''Unreal: The Awakening'' The Dorian Gray is referred to a number of times during the game when Commander Hawkins hails the TCA Atlantis in order to communicate with John Dalton, but only appears in the final mission of the game. After the Atlantis was shot down over Avalon, Dorian Gray picked up Dalton and the surviving Marines, along with the assembled Artifacts, all of which had survived in the wreckage. Once Hawkins and his crew had all of the Artifacts, they were able to decipher the glyphs. Learning that they described an ancient warrior race, the Tosc, whose DNA had been hidden within the Kai in case they were needed again, Hawkins decided to become the new master of the Tosc, claiming he would use them as a weapon on behalf of Earth in the ongoing war with the Skaarj. After the last Artifact was put into place, the selected Kai in a containment chamber, surrounded by Dalton and a guard team of Marines, began to transform into a massive Tosc. The monster promptly broke out of containment and attacked, and chaos ensued as it became clear from calls over the ship's PA system that all of the Kai aboard had turned into Tosc, not just the one Hawkins had picked and placed closed to the Artifacts. Dalton made it to the bridge, shot and killed Hawkins to avenge his crew, then locked in the course Hawkins had planned for Star FG-708. Dorian Gray became a battleground as her crew was overwhelmed by the Tosc and their Singularity Cannons, but as the ship sped headlong towards the sun, an exodus for the escape pods started. A missed shot by a Tosc dropped a walkway into the gravity engine's fluid pool, causing it to malfunction and gradually fail. As the ship neared the sun, its energy shields failed, causing the temperature inside the hull to rise drastically, and the hull itself began to fall apart in the extreme heat. All but one of a row of escape pods that John Dalton failed had already launched, and Dalton escaped seconds before Dorian Gray plunged into the sun. Appearances * Dorian Gray appears only in Unreal: The Awakening, specifically in Dorian Gray. Trivia * Dorian Gray is the only spaceship John Dalton visits where the player is actually in control at the time. * Commander Hawkins is the only naval crewman of Dorian Gray who is actually seen; the bridge is otherwise deserted when Dalton confronts Hawkins there, and all of the other men seen by Dalton are Marines. * John Dalton still uses Hawkins' entered coordinates for Star FG-708, deliberately setting the ship to steer itself towards it. Dalton presumably did this because while he opposed everything Hawkins was trying to do, the Tosc were too numerous and too powerful, meaning there was no way for the humans aboard Dorian Gray to regain control of the ship. The Tosc were not immortal or invincible, but the time, resources, and manpower needed to retake the ship did not exist, so destroying the ship and taking the Tosc and Artifacts down with it was the only practical solution. * Although Dorian Gray's crew would have had to have participated in shooting down Atlantis, they are not hostile to and actively work alongside John Dalton during the level Dorian Gray. Hawkins lied to the crew of Atlantis extensively, so it is not hard to believe he could have lied to the crew of his own ship. ** Dalton also is a former Marine and is shown throughout the game to share a strong bond with them, so he would surely distinguish between Hawkins and Dorian Gray's crew. Dalton also becomes aware of Hawkins' plan to abandon ship without telling his own crew and steer Dorian Gray into the sun, which only further reinforces the point that Hawkins used his crew as tools for his own personal goals. * Dorian Gray is equipped with a number of single-person escape pods; the total number is unknown. * The ship's executive officer is named Percivale, as he comes on the public address system as the gravity engine begins to fail, announcing that "the damn ship is listing" and asking "any repair crews available to fix the gravity engine?" An unknown crewman or marine simply replies "Get to the escape pods, you idiot!" but it is unknown if Percivale realized the danger in time or went down with the ship. * Dorian Gray was most likely named after the protagonist of The Picture of Dorian Gray, a novel by Oscar Wilde. Gallery Unreal II- Dorian Gray.jpg|The Dorian Gray Unreal II- Dorian Gray- Tosc Containment Chamber.jpg|Tosc Containment chamber Unreal II- Dorian Gray- Hawkins Bridge.jpg|Commander Hawkins on the bridge Unreal II- Dorian Gray Final Moments.jpg|Final moments of Dorian Gray Unreal II- Dorian Gray Destroyed.jpg|Dorian Gray destroyed External links and references See also